destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sethril/Destiny Intro: A New Perspective
Hi Folks, just a quick preface. This is intended to be my own take on the Destiny intro. I like many players have found the story a little lackluster, and so I have decided to take on the task of pepping it up a bit. If you enjoy my take on things please let me know, as I do intend to continue this until the end of the mission. If this is successful I will take on other missions in the future, and can even run them as other characters if desired. If not....well it was worth a shot anyways.... I would have been better off dead. I thought again, likely not for the last time today. A Half screech-half roar rang out across the rusted graveyard and though I had no way of knowing what was on the other end, I knew that I didn’t want to stick around and find out. “Move!” shouted my metallic companion. What had it called itself? A ghost or something or another; a ghost of what I wondered not for the first time. I elected to follow the prompt rather than stand about pondering; the skeletal remains of long dead wanderers told me that it was in my best interest to move quickly. “What are we running from?” I growled between breaths. My internal components were only now coming back online, and every step felt as though I were swimming through mud. “Fallen!” It cried back weaving through the air light an angry silvered bug, “I’ll tell you more if we survive.” If? Such optimism: my kind of odds. The Ghost’s soft light lit upon an entrance and I quickly slipped within. “I’ll hold you to that.” I grunted as my eyes readjusted to the sudden dark. The scent of long standing rot hung in the air, and I silently thanked the fact that my sensory receptors were not yet fully operational. The passage was narrow and rusted the hollowed remains of an era long past. Other than the Ghost there was little else to see in the permeating dark. My iris’ struggled to lock onto another source of light, and the scrabbling sound of claws on metal told me there was lots to be seen. My hand dropped to my side sensing a fight at hand, I grasped at the air where my cannon once sat. Nothing. If a fight was to be had I wasn’t going to last long, “I’m going to need a weapon.” I slid my hand up along my tattered rags and paused when I felt the cool touch of my old Spinmetal blade. “I’m going to need a better weapon…” I muttered pulling the knife from it’s sheathe. Even a blind man knew when he was not alone. The Ghost beeped in return as it bobbed through the air. It sang back something about turning on the lights as it skipped off into the darkness. A screech-too near-had me reconsider the value of light, but it was too late. Somewhere in the bowels of the building a generator groaned to life. Rusted coils long bereft of energy snapped with the crackle of power and the first trickle of light flowed from what few bulbs remained. Yup, I thought, we were better off in the dark. The reluctant machinery ushered in a cold pale light; dim as it was there was now no question as to whether we were alone in this place. “They’re here!” The Ghost chirped, cementing it’s ability to state the obvious. “I hadn’t noticed.” I replied taking a hesitant step back. Either my ocular circuits were still not all there, or we were in for a whole world of hurt. “There’s a weapon over there, grab it.” Problem: solution. Maybe this little thing was worth keeping around. I tore my gaze from the spindly creatures that scampered along the building’s guts and caught sight of the object the Ghost saw. Propped against the remains of someone who was clearly a poor shot was what may have once passed as a rifle. It wasn’t fancy, golden age or older…but it had a trigger and with any luck a bullet or two. I would make it work. “When this is all over, you owe me an explanation.” I hissed, thinking to myself that ‘all over’ only worked if it saw my servos still functioning. I lunged for the gun and hit the ground running. Category:Blog posts